The present invention relates generally to lights, and more particularly, to decorative and functional outdoor lights of the kind usually installed in front of homes and some business establishments. Such lights are known as post lights and there are many kinds and types of such lights. Some such post lights are made of wood and these have a tendency to rot when set into wet and soggy ground. Even the upper, above-ground portion of such post lights tend to rot due to exposure to the weather elements.
Construction of a post light that is both decorative and functional, and that will not deteriorate under weather conditions that cause rotting in wooden post lights is a principal objective of the present invention. The post light of the present invention is constructed of concrete with plastic and like materials that may be exposed to the weather elements.